


I Want Something Just Like This || Damon One shots ||

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Falling In Love, Floor Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Tell me what that title says mates! Yes I'm doing it. I can't help it. I just ship them way to hard. Anyway, I'll take request if anyone wants me to.I'll do pretty much any kink. Other than oral and some other stuff... I don't know why but someone cumming in my mouth honestly makes me churn but any kink other than that is fine.There will be a hella good amount of Fluff and Angst because my heart and imagination can be merciless.Enjoy!





	I Want Something Just Like This || Damon One shots ||

**Author's Note:**

> I Hate You || ANGST ||
> 
> He's alone and feels like everything was a lie. Why did he trust a man who didn't even trust himself?

David will most likely be the submissive through this whole book while Simon is the dominate.

 

~~

 

My head spun wildly, my eyes wrinkled, and my ears throbbed. Everything was in pain. Everything was hurting.

 

A cough slipped from my throat and I nearly gagged at the harsh alcohol smell that slapped me across the face. I could feel a tinkle of sunlight dance over my messy face and it honestly irritated me.

 

Slowly my hands rubbed my eyes, even now I hadn't stopped crying. I didn't even realize I had started again until I heard myself sniffle. 

 

Am I really that pitiful? 

 

Yes, yes I am. I knew it even before I dated that man that he'd most likely leave me for something better. 

 

Simon. 

 

If I could got back in time to two years ago. I'd hurt me, hurt me till I was a bloody whimpering mess on the floor. Hurt me till I'd had to count my breaths and pray that the pain would stop. 

 

Even at this age I can be so stupid. Following my heart instead of my head. That's it right? Who the bloody hell cares anyway... Obviously not Simon. 

 

He knew how much he meant to me and still continued to hurt me. So many things I've told him that even me mum didn't know and he took off. Almost as if he didn't even know me. Took off with that slag Lauren. 

 

S-Simon. 

 

It's like building a wall around yourself to protect all your emotions and save yourself only for someone to tear it down. In hopes of treasure, in hopes of finding something good and damn it. Damn it all to hell, he found me. Only to stomp on me and run away as though he was innocent. 

 

Simon! 

 

A loud sound of a glass filled my eyes and my eyes snapped open, vision blurry but I could Cleary see the glob of blood sinking down my hand. One of the many glasses I had was shattered, pieces littering the floor as well as my side desk. 

 

When you're as hungover as I am you can bearly feel it. I stared at it when deadpan eyes before letting the tears fall. If only I could turn back time and kick myself. I'd rather take a stab to the heart than suffer this. 

 

I'm over here, in pain while he's with the woman. I wish I could be her, I really do. I wish I hadn't falling so easily. I wish... I wish it wasn't him. 

 

I blinked when my phone vibrated. With a frown I picked it up seeing that I had missed quite a few calls and messages. Nearly three hundred actually. A sudden pain shot through me and I groaned loudly placing my bleeding hand on my chest and pressing my face to the bed. 

 

It still smelt like him. 

 

I dropped the phone to my side and balled up my clean hand as I tried to sniffle the cries. My head felt is through it was getting ripped apart and honestly at this point, it seemed like the norm. 

 

He could have turned me down but he didn't. Doesn't that mean he did feel something at some point or was he using me the whole time. 

 

Damn you Simon. 

 

I hate you. Simon. 

 

I miss you... Simon. 

 

~~

Just a Lil spurt here for you guys. Other chapters will be longer but I really just wanted to get this out and started. 

 

 


End file.
